Ice
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 117. Ice: "For some reason, Danny has been very cold lately. Almost as if he was like ice." THERE IS A SECOND PART, BUT IT IS COMING OUT IN THE FORM OF ANOTHER ONESHOT. But this could still kinda be read separately.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 117: Ice**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

For some reason, Danny has been very cold lately. Almost as if he was like ice.

He was normal about a week ago. Then, he started to be a bit closed off. He started to act really rude also. Then, he just became closed off completely. If he was picked on by the teacher, he answered in a mechanical voice. As in, it was his voice, yet it was different. The weirdest thing is that he was correct.

I _know _he wasn't replaced by a robot. He still eats, breath, goes ghost to fight ghosts, and still retains some of the qualities of Danny. But, it isn't really _him_.

I tried to confront him about it, but he wouldn't listen to me. He would brush me, Tucker, and Jazz off when we got close to him.

I wanted to know why he was acting like this. So I confronted his parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. May I come in?" I asked in the voice that I always use whenever some rich, snotty friend of my parents would visit and my parents drag me out of my room and I have to be polite in order to not hurt the person. Not that I would hurt Danny's parents intentionally, but I'm kinda mad at Danny right now, and I don't want my anger to be directed at his parents. They may have done nothing wrong.

"Sure, Sam," Mrs. Fenton said. "But Danny isn't here."

"He isn't?" That's strange. He always comes home, but whether he does his homework or not is the key question.

"No. We thought he was at your place or at Tucker's," Mr. Fenton said while working on some new invention.

I didn't say anything verbally, but I did take out my phone and called Tucker's cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tucker. Is Danny with you right now?"

_"No. Remember, he's acting as cold as his ice powers now. Why would he ignore his future girlfriend turned fiancee turned wife but still hang out with me?"_

"Tucker."

_"Sorry."_

I sighed. Same old Tucker, but he tries to act funny to cheer me and himself up. "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up and turned to face Danny's parents, who were looking at me expectantly.

"Danny isn't with Tucker right now," I tried to be a bit monotone to hide my worry, but it still leaked a bit into my tone.

"Well, Danny called and said that he was with Tucker," Mrs. Fenton said in a confused voice.

I thought long and hard about it, and then I came up with an idea. "Can I stay here until Danny comes back?" I asked.

"Sure Sam. Unless it's okay with your parents," Mrs. Fenton said.

"It's fine with them. I did tell them that I was going over to Danny's house." That is a complete lie, seeing that my parents are currently in France now.

"Well, okay then. If you need something, we'll be in the lab." And with that, they went into the lab.

I waited for what seemed to me like hours when in reality it has only been twenty minutes. I screamed, making sure that it would be carried to the lab. I positioned myself so that I was facing the open window just as Danny's parents came rushing upstairs, bazookas brandished.

"What's wrong, Sam?!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed.

"Is it a ghost?!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed, but in an excited tone rather that a worried tone.

Anyways, I nodded stiffly and pointed in a random direction. The Fentons rushed out the door and ran in the direction that I pointed in. More like, Mrs. Fenton ran in the correct direction while Mr. Fenton ran in the other direction but ran in the correct direction a bit later.

When I was sure that they were gone, I ran down into the lab. I took a couple weapons, like a Wrist Ray and a Spector Deflector, and the stupidly names boomerang. I got into the Specter Speeder and took off into the air.

I hovered over a place, rolled down the window, and yelled to the boomerang: "Find Danny!" I threw it, and it began to cut through the air. I closed the window again, and flew after the device.

A little while later, I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Colorado!" I thought to myself, _'The boomerang says that Danny is here?'_

I shrugged it off and continued flying the machine. Finally, I began to fly over a forest. Wait, doesn't Vlad have a house in the middle of a forest in Colorado?!

This whole thing might be linked to Vlad?!

I still followed the boomerang, since I don't know where his house was. Finally, it arrived at some house that screams money, but it isn't as big as my house. I had to speed up to catch the boomerang, but I still caught it

I maneuvered the Speeder until it is hidden far away from the house before turning off the engine and exiting the machine. I began to walk to the house, and I just got there when I saw Danny exiting the building with Vlad. They were saying some stuff, and then... Danny hugs Vlad?! What is going on here?!

Danny starts to walk off while Vlad closes the door. Danny was still walking, so I followed him. Apparently, either his super hearing is malfunctioning or Danny was lost in thought because he didn't hear me follow him.

I followed him until he got to a random clearing. I stayed hidden in the trees while Danny walked to the middle of the clearing. Then, he just collapsed and started to cry.

I didn't care if I'm going to blow my cover. I ran up to him and hugged him. He seemed startled, but I said, "It's me, Danny. It's okay."

Then he started to cry all over again as I tried to soothe him. Finally, his tears slowed down to the point where he coud talk.

"V-Vlad has D-Danie-elle, Sam. He's t-t-torturing her a-and I have to act like his son anddoasheasks **(A/N: Translation: And do as he asks)**," his words got jumbled up again and he began to cry again.

I still soothed him as I tried to help him up. He complied, and I said, "I need to get to the Speeder, okay? We need to get back to Amity Park."

He nodded slightly, so I began to walk with Danny's head buried into my shoulder. He was still walking though.

When we got to the Speeder, I buckled Danny in the passenger seat because he was still a crying mess while I got into the driver seat and took off. I was focused on the sky route, but my thoughts were still trying to process what Danny told me.

Vlad had somehow found Danielle again, and he is using it as leverage to get Danny to do what he wants. Vlad is a _huge_ fruitloop for using a kid as leverage.

But more importantly, this must be why Danny was acting so cold. He didn't want anybody else to get used like Danielle, so he cut off ties with us. I kinda understand now, and whatever anger I did have disappeared.

Now, all we have to do is plan to get Danielle back so that Danny's icy act would melt away.

**I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, BUT IT IS GOING TO BE A DIFFERENT STORY. IT'S UNDER A DIFFERENT TITLE, BUT IT IS STILL PART OF MY CHALLENGE. SO IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL, LOOK AT MY PROFILE TOMORROW. DON'T EVEN BOTHER FOLLOWING THIS STORY, BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE IT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. That is all. CAPS LOCK was used to emphasize my point.**

**Not very on topic, but whatever.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
